


The Gift of Words

by Konamon



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konamon/pseuds/Konamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owing to Scout's prank, Pyro and Engineer misunderstand each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not completed.  
> Although the text (Japanese) was completed, translating is not finished. I'm sorry.  
> And I apologize for my poor writing. English is not my native language.

"Can't believe it! It was a just damn marshmallow! The bloody Firebug! Heck! Oww, Doc, Am I really okay?"  
Scout yelled on the chair and Medic narrowed his eyes.  
"You exaggerate everything. I can't understand what you are talking about, but you are definitely all right. Certainly zhis is a terrible ankle sprain, but it isn't broken. You'll be better soon."  
Putting a compress on his ankle, Medic gave a slap on it and Scout gasped.

"But even so his behavior is big trouble," Medic said in an undertone, glancing over the bed where Pyro lay on.  
"Incidentally, didn't you really do anyzhing to him?" He asked Scout.  
"Oh sure! I mean...I just took up his marshmallows and ate one, Honesty, just one. Then he went mad and flourished the ax and chased me! No way! I'll never ever approach the firebug."  
Medic shook his head and pressed his temple with a finger.  
"Okay, you can go now."  
"Thanks, Doc."

Staggering to his feet, Scout walked toward the door. At the moment, the door was opened and Engineer appeared.  
Passing each other, Scout glanced his face, but didn't say anything and left there.

"How's Pyro?" Engineer asked.  
Medic swiveled around in chair, and looking at him.  
"I zhink he got a concussion. Demoman hit his head with Scout's bat," Medic said.  
"Since he hasn't taken off the mask, I haven't been able to examine his head."  
He rested his chin on the hand.  
"I wonder what Pyro would have done if Demoman hadn't stopped him."  
Engineer approached the bed as he heard him talk.

Pyro wore his usual fireproof suit. He didn't move a muscle.  
The shape of fireproof suit that remain silent and motionless looked as if the inside of it was empty. It made Engineer uncomfortable.  
"Pyro, are you awake?" He asked, but there was no answer.  
"You need to get an exam."  
Pyro didn't answer right away. After a few moments he shook his head feebly. Engineer sighed and looked toward Medic.  
"Can I take him to his room?"  
"I would appreciate it." Medic said.  
Lifting Pyro in to his arms cautiously, he left the infirmary. Pyro's body was bigger than Engineer, but it sat lightly on him.  
He was used to lifting heavy things.

Hearing Pyro is going on a rampage, Engineer rushed over to the scene. But when he arrived there, the tumult has just ended.  
Pyro lay on his face on the floor of hallway. His hand kept grabbing the ax. Scout sat on the floor and yelled abuse at Pyro in panic.  
Finding a tiny package of marshmallows was on the floor, Engineer groaned slightly.

 _If the first button of one's coat is wrongly buttoned, all the rest will be crooked._  
Who'd said that words?  
Engineer tried to remember but couldn't.

Going in Pyro's room, Engineer lowered him on the bed. Pyro took off the mask exhaustedly. The face that was covered in burn marks was revealed. His face was pale and he had a bump on the back of his head.  
He pressed his lips together, and he flinched as Engineer put an ice bag on his head.  
"Ain't you feel sick?"  
"Nno." Pyro mumbled.  
Althought he took off the mask, his voice was inarticulate. Engineer supposed his vocal cords was damaged when he had got burn on the face.  
Pyro glanced up Engineer and looked away instantly.

"Ssorry. I llost tth tthng yho'dd givvn mme..."  
"It's okay. You don't need to be sorry for me," Engineer replied.  
"Yho mmean...uhh...yho tthnk I shhuld ssay ssorry tt Sscout?"  
Pyro raised his head, gazing into Engineer's eyes.  
"Ah, I guess if you can do that, it's better."  
"Whhy?"  
At that moment his eyes blazed.  
"Whhy!" Pyro screeched.  
Engineer was stunned. Pyro's face was getting red with rage.  
"Sscout and Mmdic ssaid ttht mmy actt wass wrrng. Bbtt ddid I ddo antthing wrrng? Nno! I ddidn't ddo ttht! Itt wass Sscout! Hh rrobbed mmy stff. Ttht wass mmine, onlyy mmine!"

His breath quickened gradually. Grabbed his chest and gasped, he coughed loudly.  
"Calm down, Pyro. Take a deep breath."  
Engineer reached out to him, but Pyro roughly shook off his hand and threw the ice bag to the wall, where cubes of ice scattered.  
"I ccan'tt undrrsttand! I ccan'tt undrrsttand annymorr! Whhy amm I wrrng? Whhy mme? WHHY?"  
Pyro coughed again and again. He looked almost choked.  
"Pyro, listen to―"  
"GGET OUUT!! GGET OUUT!! GGET OUUT!!"

Pyro grabbed a pillow and threw it. It hit Engineer's chest. He went on throwing his stuffs at random. His mask and boots banged against the wall and a mug broke on the floor.  
After run out of those things, Pyro held his head and curled on the bed. His body started to tremble and he moaned painfully.  
Engineer groped for words but couldn't find anything to say. Even any single word.  
"Okay..."  
He stepped out into the hallway, closed the door behind him and leaned against on it. Muffled sob was coming from the room.  
Engineer pressed the back of his head against the door, and hissing through gritted teeth.

_Where did I go wrong? What should I have done?_

He clenched his fists tightly.  
Engineer can fix up almost all of machines. But Pyro's mind, his twisted circuit, it was more than he can handle.  
He is a mechanic. Not a doctor.  
Besides he doesn't like the thought of regarding Pyro as insane.  
He is proud of his job and hasn't regretted having selected it.  
But in the moment that he becomes aware of his limitations, he always has felt impatient of himself.

 

The next day, Pyro was missing.  
When Engineer went to see him, he was not in his room. The door was unlocked. He stepped inside, then gasped.  
The bed sheets were torn into shreds, the ax stuck on the floor deeply. All things Pyro threw were still on the floor as yesterday, except an ice bag. It was on the desk.

Engineer didn't know what to do with Pyro.  
On the one hand little presents make him happy, but on the other hand the little things make him angry.  
Engineer already had seen Pyro's tantrum several times. When his blood in up, he cries out and breaks things.  
But this time was worse than before.  
Attacking on teammate. It will put him in a awkward situation sooner or later.  
Engineer wanted to embrace Pyro's heart, but the same time he wanted to make him understand a good way to life.  
But he didn't know even how to tell him.

Engineer looked for Pyro all morning, but couldn't find him.  
In the base, rumors were already going around about him.  
Some teammates even said that Pyro might had been murderer or something before he came here.  
Engineer felt a knot in his stomach as he heard it.

 

When Engineer passed by the infirmary, he was called to stop by Medic.  
Medic frowned as Engineer told him that Pyro had been missing.  
"Zhat's too bad. Just in case, I had been going to examine his head's wound. If you find, take him to zhe infirmary. I zhink if you attend him, he'll take off zhe mask."  
"Hmm, I'm not sure." Engineer replied thoughtfully.  
Medic raised his eyebrows.  
"Did you quarrel wizh him?"  
"Quarrel? Er... maybe it's something like that."  
Medic rubbed his chin and asked.  
"Is zhere prospect of making up wizh him?"  
"I'm going to try it, but I have no idea."  
The answer made Medic surprised.  
"It's quite unlike you. Always you have looked full of confidence."  
Engineer shrugged his shoulders.  
"I guess my confidence is out of stock now."  
And he smiled wryly.

 

When he backed into his workshop, Scout was there.  
"Hey, got a second?" Scout said. "Well, I guess you have finished to repair my headset."  
"Yeah, just a minute."  
Engineer walked toward the workbench. Scout crossed his arms on the chest and gazed his back.  
"Have you been looking for Pyro yet?"  
"Yeah."  
He removed the cover from the workbench. Various repaired gears methodically lined on it. He picked up the headset among them and turned back. But Scout would not look his gear in Engineer's hand, and then he jutting his jaw out.

"Why do you care him so much?" Scout asked. His finger tapped impatiently on his arm.  
"Will he do something to you in return for your kindness? Not a chance!" Scout hissed.  
"He is a monster, literally. What if the firebug really go mad? No one would be safe, I bet it!"  
For a moment, both of them didn't say anything. Then Engineer said.  
"Here, it's yours."  
He held up the headset his shoulder level to show it to Scout. Scout snatched it and bit his lower lip.  
"Engie, I'm...I'm damn worry about you! You are the best nice guy I've ever met, and you are too nice for everyone," Scout swallowed hard and said. "I can't help imagining someday the damn firebug killing you."  
Engineer released a little breath, and patting his shoulder.  
"You worry about me? Ahh...thanks boy. But you don't need to do that. I can take care of myself. Besides, I trust Pyro isn't going to kill me, and also anyone else."  
"What? You...you trust the firebug? Oh man...what the hell are you thinking about..."  
Scout groaned, scratching his head and sighed.  
"Hey...I saw him just now," He said. "Outside―"  
As soon as heard it, Engineer began to rush out. But Scout was grabbing his wrist.  
Engineer looked toward him as suppressed his impatient.  
"Let him take care of himself! It's not your job, isn't it? Why should you shoulder such a burden?" Scout raised his voice.  
"All I can tell you is, boy," Engineer said and his eyes softened. "I've never thought it was burden, not even once. I've just been doing what I wanna do."  
Scout sighed and released his wrist reluctantly.

After Engineer went out, Scout kicked the wall and groaned with pain in the ankle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> I think there are many grammatical errors and uneasy sentences in this. (I'm embarrassed!)  
> I've been studying grammar to write...more fanfic. (It's really fun, but so difficult!)


	2. Chapter 2

Shortly afterwards Engineer found Pyro on the bridge.  
He sat leaned against the parapet, his fireproof suit and boots had got wet. It appeared that he has just come out of the water.  
His head drooped, but noticing footsteps, he spun around and looked at Engineer. Then he jumped up and broke into run before Engineer said anything.

"Pyro!"

Engineer was taken aback, but ran after him quickly.  
Pyro ran faster than usual through didn't have the flamethrower and the fuel tank on his back. For a long time, Engineer had wondered the fact that Pyro can run in that binding outfit. He might have amazing strength and stamina, Engineer thought.  
In spite of his effort, he couldn't close the distance between two of them. His legs was beginning to tire. After a few minutes he slowed down and bent over, gasped for breath. His heart thumped against his ribs and he had a stitch in his side.

I'm not young anymore, Engineer thought and lay down panting.  
Clenching the teeth, he brought the fist down on the ground, and shut his eyes.  


_Okay, I'll rest for thirty seconds, and get up._

Hearing something Engineer opened his eyes, then Pyro's masked face jumped out at him. Pyro had got down on his knees to look at him. It seemed Pyro was as surprised as Engineer was, he darted back quickly.  
"Dii...ddid yohh hhrrt? Engii, ddid yohh hhrrt?"  
Pyro asked. His voice was trembling more than usual.  
"I'm okay," Engineer raised his hand and panted. "But... just...wait a moment..."

After recovered his breath he sat up and looked at Pyro who was squirming. Engineer wiped the sweat from his brow and said.  
"I hadn't known you could run so fast. Like the wind, huh?"  
Pyro didn't respond. He kept bending his head.  
"I think we need to have a little talk," Engineer said softly. "Do you mind?"  
Engineer released his breath as Pyro shook his head.  
"I was surprised you hadn't been in your room. Where were you?"  
"...Tth ssewerrs...I hhad waalkked arround inn tthrr."  
"No wonder I hadn't seen you. What had you been doing?"  
"Notthnng. I jsst wass tthrr..."  
There was a brief silence, then Engineer asked.  
"Why did you run away?"  
"Bbcauss..." Pyro twisted his head, as if trying to avoid looking at his face. "Bbcauss...I tthoughht yoh wrre aangrry withh mme..."  
Engineer's eyes widened.  
"No! What makes you think so?"  
"Yohr ffaace lookkd aangrry."  
"My face? What's the―"  
Engineer covered his face with the hand and rubbed it, taking off his goggles.  
"Pyro, look at me. See, I haven't been angry. I've just been worried about you."  
Two circular eye windows gazed on Engineer's face for a long time.  
"Eevvn tthogh I tthrew stff tto yoh, arr yoh nnot aangrry?"  
"No." Engineer replied.  
"Eevvn tthogh I ssaid ttht gget oout, arr yoh nnot aangrry?"  
"No."  
"Bbt...mwy?"  
"Why not? Why should I get angry with you?"  
A long noise came through the canister of the mask. It seemed a sigh of relief.  
"I tthoughht yoh wrre aangrry withh mme, annd...annd ddsliked mme...bbcausse I ddid tth wrrng tthng..."  
The voice trailed away and his arms wrapped around himself tightly. Engineer reached his arm around Pyro's shoulders and drew him close.  
"Please tell me. Do you think you did the wrong thing?"  
"I ddn't knnow. I'vve bbeen tthnkng iit vrry hrrd, bbt I sstill ccan't undrrstnnd. Yoh tthnk I'dd btterr ssay ssorry tt Sscout, rright? Bbt I...I..."  
His voice was trembling. Engineer rubbed his shoulder.  
"It's okay. There is nothing to worry about," He tried to calm him. "I said that for a reason. I should have explained it to you before. I mean...I don't want others to dislike you."  
"Whhy? I ddn't carre."  
"I care. I don't like to hear someone speaking ill of you. Because, Pyro, it always hurts my heart."  
Engineer knocked on his chest with the fist.  
"This is the reason for I said that. But eventually I tormented you. Pyro, forgive me."  
All of a sudden, Pyro yanked the mask off his head, staring Engineer for a few minutes. His face crumpled and his eyes were brimming with tears.  
"Engii isnn't wrrng. Iit's mme. I wass wrrng. I amm bbaad! I haddn't knnown I wouldd hhrrt yoh. I ddidn't mmean tt ddo ttht. Ssorry Engii, I'mm...I'mm sso ssorryyyyyyy..."  
Dropping his head on his chest, grabbed his laps with hands, Pyro sobbed and trembled, and repeated same words.  
A deep sense of relief swept through Engineer.  
"Shh...It's okay, don't say anymore, it's okay."  
If Engineer hadn't rubbed his back and soothed him, Pyro would probably have said "sorry" forever.  
On the way each room Pyro had never released Engineer's hand, as if he didn't do that, Engineer would leave him and go away.

 

Things had returned to normal.  
Pyro went to Medic and gave a examination of his head's wound: the result was all clear, and clearing up mess in his room with Engineer.  
Finally Engineer was able to relieve and almost satisfied, however, something was missing.  
He felt partly to blame for Pyro's mistake. He wanted to make it up to him and cheer up him.  
Pyro hasn't thrown a tantrum since then, but meanwhile he seemed to lack energy. It looked like he still has been minding a series of happenings.  
Then Engineer thought of an idea and asked him.  
"Pyro, can you give me a hand?"

 

After other teammates went to sleep, Engineer took Pyro to the kitchen.  
Threre were many things on the countertop. A big pot, bowls, two electric mixers, bags of sugar, cartons of eggs, cans of corn syrup, and other small things.  
"Whht iis tths? Whht wiill wee ddo withh iit?"  
Pyro picked up a pack of gelatin powder.  
"It's a experiment. So that is one of material," Engineer replied.  
"iis ttht ddfficult?"  
"Not so difficult. Come here," Engineer beckoned him.  
"Listen," He said with a laughing tone. "Don't say anyone. This is only between you and me, okay?"  
He saw if Pyro got his joke. After a short while, a small muffled laugh escaped Pyro.  
"Ookaay, I wonn't ssay annyonn." He said.  
"Well, wash your hands. Cleanliness is necessary for our work."  
Pyro took off the gloves and the mask according to his instruction and washed his hands.  
"Are you ready?" Engineer asked.  
"I'mm rreddy." Pyro replied.  
Engineer smiled and clapped his hands together.  
"Okay, let's begin." 

Pyro seemed to be enjoy to use the electric mixer. He didn't get tired to beat a large amount of egg white.  
Putting the pot on the stove, Engineer dissolved ingredients in boiled water and mixed beaten egg white into it. The liquid in the pot was turning a thick white mass.  
"Whht's hhappn? Whht's tths?" Pyro asked mixing it.  
"Guess what?"  
"Uhh...iit's llike aa whhpped crreamm. Annd..."  
"And?"  
"Tths smmell...llike aa Mrrshmalloow."  
Engineer's smile deepened.  
"Yeah, That's it."  
Pyro widened his eyes.  
"iis tths mrrshmalloow? Woww! I haddn't tthoughht wee cann mmake mrrshmalloow! Engii knnows evrrytthng! Yoh'rr llike aa wizarrd."  
"Oh really?"  
Pyro nodded eagerly.  
"I llike wizarrd annd ttht moovie! I waatched iit tth otthrr ddayss. Wizarrd oof...wizarrd oof..."  
"Oz?"  
"Yhes! Tth Wondrrfful Wizarrd oof Ooz! "  
His eyes was sparkling. It seemed like a long time ago the last time Engineer saw Pyro's smile.  
Getting a lot of praise, Engineer felt good, but it lasted only a short time.

_There is only so much you can do for him, isn't it?_  


His inner voice whispered coldly.  


_What you have done ain't much of a help._

Engineer cleared his throat before said.  
"Well, I'm only human, you know," He tried to give a smile. "I don't have the special power. I can't do everything."  
Without knowing, his voice was tinged with sadness.  
Pyro tilted his head and gave a puzzled look. He caught Engineer's elbow.  
"Wizarrd oof Ooz coulddn't ddo evrrytthng ttoo. Bbt hhe hhlped ttht ggirrl ggo hhomme."  
Engineer couldn't answer right away.  
"Engii, whht's wrrng? Ssick? Hrrt?"  
He suddenly realized Pyro's smile was freezing.  
"Nothing, it's nothing, I'm okay."  
Pyro didn't get his hand away, then looked hard into his eyes.  
"Tthoughh I tthnk yoh arr llike aa wizarrd, I knnow yoh arr nnot ttht. Bbt ddoes iit mattrr? I'vve nevrr mmind. Engii iis Engii! Isnn't iit?"  
What he said sent Engineer's heart out of rhythm. It seemed as if Pyro saw into the Engineer's mind in an instant.  
"Yeah...yes. Pyro, you're right. We all can't do everything. It's natural. We ain't God."  
"Yhes! Engii iis Engii!"  
Pyro's face was shining with joy and he backed to his work.  
Until finished "their experiment" Pyro endlessly hummed "Follow The Yellow Brick Road".  
His singing voice strangely comforted Engineer.  
Engineer found himself having a smile on his face.  
Pyro didn't know how Engineer looked at him with full of love.  
Perhaps he will find it sometime someday.

 

A pot of marshmallow in the oversize vat took overnight to stiff. It seemed almost like a big cushion.  
"I'vve nevrr sseen llike tths!" Pyro said.  
"Do you remember what I said? Everything is big in Texas."  
Pyro was staring strangely at him for a few seconds.  
"Uh, I understand what are you thinking now. I―"  
Pyro shook his head rapidly and spread his arms wide.  
"NNO, NNO! Yoh hhave aa vrry biiiiiigg hhearrrt!"  
"Thank you, pardner," Engineer chuckled and held out the vat of marshmallow. "You can take it off now. It's all yours."  
Pyro shook his head again.  
"I'll hhave halff oof iit."  
"I wanna give it to you. Just take it all."  
Pyro watched him in disbelief.  
"Arr yoh rreally ookaay withh ttht? Uhhh...Thhnk yoh," He took the vat hesitantly.  
"Engii," He said with a serious expression. "Aaall Texxans arr llike yoh?"  
"Well...I'm not sure of that."  
Pyro looked down the huge marshmallow, then looked at Engineer's face.  
"I wishh I couldd visiitt Texxaas," Pyro gave a long deep sigh. "Jsst onnce."  
Engineer put his hand on Pyro's shoulder.  
"I'll take you to my home someday," The words just came out of his mouth. "I promise."

 

The next day, Scout had stood on the center of the hallway. He left his mouth opened in silent.  
It was a few minutes ago that Pyro had appeared front of him.  
Scout had no sooner squared off than he saw Pyro.  
"What do you want?"  
Pyro took a step forward and said.  
"...Ssorry."  
"What?" Scout was looking blank.  
"Ssorry frr chhased yoh...annd hhrrt yohr ffoot." Pyro added.  
Scout looked around restlessly.  
"Did...did you say sorry to me?"  
"I ddid."  
"What? What's going on?"  
"Uhhh...ssorry annywaay!"  
Pyro had run in haste and Scout was left behind in the hallway.

 

The workshop was the calmest place in the base for Engineer.  
Surrounded the smell of machine oil and the hum of machine, he is always comforted.  
The footsteps came near as he was maintaining a dispenser, and he was startled when someone suddenly bumped into his back. His heart stood still, but hearing familiar muffled voice, he was relieved.  
"Pyro, what's happen?"  
"I ssaid ssorry tto Sscout!" Pyro said rapidly. "Amm I rright? Ddid I ddo tth rright tthng?"  
Engineer tapped his glove hand and turned around at him.  
"How do you feel now? What are you thinking?"  
Engineer wanted to reply to him right away, but he needed to make sure of his mind before do it.  
Pyro looked at Engineer. His fingers interlaced in front of his body and it wiggled nervously.  
"I ffeel ssorry frr...hhis ffoot..."  
A small smile played on Engineer's lips.  
It is enough for now.  
"Engii, whht ddo yoh tthnk? Amm I rright? Orr amm I wrrng?" Pyro fidgeted and asked again.  
"Of course you are right! Pyro, I'm proud of you." Engineer answered.  
Giving a short delighted laugh, Pyro threw himself into him. Engineer smiled and hugged back.

_Maybe, I am too indulgent._

The notion flitted through his mind, but he ignored it.  
He wanted to supply what was missing in Pyro by his own hands, and he longed to share out all of the happiness that he had ever got in his life with Pyro.  
Instead of telling him what's on his mind, Engineer tightened his arms around Pyro.  
Pyro buried in the crook of his neck and let out a laugh.

At the very time Medic passed by the workshop. However the two of them had noticed him.  
Medic glanced at them, pushing up his glasses with index finger, giving a wry smile, and went his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> After I posted the first part, I was surprised.  
> In spite of an uncompleted story, I received kudos. It was a pleasant surprise and it made me lively! Thank you very much!  
> And sorry, my writing is as poor as ever. I have a lot to learn.


End file.
